Vampire's Town
by Earthin64
Summary: A small Town is overrun by Vampires. A group of people must unite to stop the menace. Will they succeed? Or be swept away by the growing tide of despair? Highly Based on Salem's Lot by Steven King. Expect a few anime crossovers
1. Chapter 1:Beggining of the End

Hey guys and gals. This is my first story. Ever. So like any sane person I decided to start off with something easy the obvious choice were vampires. As I watched Twilight, New Moon, etc, with my sisters. I thought to myself, _Why are all the vampires guys? _I'm sure girls make much more deadly vampires than guys do. I just finished reading Salem's Lotby Steven King, and I have to say, it was the best vampire book I've ever read. This is what this Fan Fic is about, vampires taking over a small town/city. I wonder if I'll continue it? Perhaps if I get enough reviews. Anyways I do not own Salem's Lot, Steven King does, so I hope he doesn't sue me. Constructive riddiccule is welcome. Please **Rate, review, and comment.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The End**

I ran. I ran into the forest, as fast as my tired legs could carry me in the deep white snow. I was fleeing the town known as Fornost. As I trudged along the deep snow I left behind blotches of blood that quickly became imprinted onto the snow like a gruesome version of the Red Carpet, no doubt it was from the numerous cuts and wounds I recieved on my arms, legs, and neck...There was great evil at work in that town, something that my mind was still struggling to comprehend as a reality. The wind picked causing me to flinch and sending more snow to plummet to the ground like tiny white missilles. With visability becoming minimal I broke off from my frantic running and hid behind a tree, occasionally peering over my shoulder to make sure _nothing_ followed me. Several minutes had passed and I let out a sigh of relief...Things have gone bad in the town now. Evil has spun a web there, that was so sticky not even a whisper about the evil deeds that were performed there could have escaped. But I will, I had too. I tore off a piece of my jacket so I could make a makeshift gauz to wrap the particularly nasty wounds on my arms and legs, but I did a double take to make sure I was still alone.

It was then that I saw a teenaged girl who looked no older than I was. She was just standing there beside the giant oak, wearing nothing, but a yellow dress laced with floral patterns.

"Can you help me? I seem to have gotten lost and I'm, so...cold." she said, in a high, clear voice, as sweet as morning mist. I got out from behind the tree and stepped closer to her, we were only a few feet apart. I must have looked like a mess, but if she was one of the few who where alive then maybe...

"Listen, please!" I begged, my voice was as innocent as a wounded deer, "There is something wrong in that town! I don't think-"

I broke off as I watched her. If there was ever a time in my life I was close to swooning, that was the moment. It was strange, but I was drawn to her. She was standing there, you see, but she was standing _on top_ of the snow, and there were no tracks, not in any direction, except for my own.

She looked at me and grinned. Even with the snow falling at a rapid rate I was still able to see her eyes. Those eyes, a red and silver that you could fall into. They were less human than a wolf's eyes and when she grinned I can see how long her canine teeth had become. Her face was ghastly pale. I felt my longing and yearning turn to absolute horror. She was one of _them_... I tried to back away from her, but her arms, long and bare, pale and as cold as the snow, snaked out, grabbed me by both arms, and pulled me closer to her.

God. Those eyes. I can feel them examining me now, like a piece of prime rib. I wish I didn't, but I did. I stared directly into them. Did you ever hear the expression 'The eyes are the windows to the soul'? If that's true then I was staring into a dungean, bathed in darkness that beckoned me to stay. Forever.

"I want to give you a kiss," she said with that same melodious tone, but there was something in her voice, something like…._hunger_, "and then you can be mine."

She grinned… I could see the little fangs inside the pink ring of her lips. Something slipped down her chin, bright and silvery, and with horror, I realized she was drooling. Her hands clasped themselves around my neck and I was thinking: _Maybe it won't be so bad, maybe it won't be so awful after awhile._ I struggled uselessly, grabbing her arms, kicking her, trying to get her to release her grip on my neck. But my struggling only resulted with her tightening her hold. Her strength was unnatural, she easily lifted me off the ground so I was being suspended at least six inches. My breathing became mere gasps for life as her hands closed tighter and tighter, cutting off precious oxygen. I grabbed her wrists with my hands and squeezed as hard as I could, signaling that couldn't breathe.

She quickly dropped me onto the ground, where I layed sprawled for a good few minutes, gasping and sucking in air. But she picked me up again by the arm pits, the way achild picks up a teddy bear, and held me close to her, our noses were only centimeters apart. Before I could react she licked my nose and her tounge eventually made it's way to my cheek, and then finally at the nape of my neck. God, please help! She was toying with me! Like how a cat toys with a mouse! God, SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP!

I shut my eyes as tight as I could as I saw her cock her head back and then thrust her mouth towards me. I felt the puncture wounds as her canines sank into my skin. It felt...good...I was mesmerized and horrified at the same time. The feeling of this bite was enchanting, but in the back of my mind the horror of it all sank in. _I was going to die or worse._ Slowly my struggling began to cease, I felt my body go limp only to be held up by the girl so she can continue to feed. Soon I will be dead and if this girl chooses so I will be made _Undead_.

**_It may continue_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fifth Of November

Hello everyone! I'd like to thank those of you who have decided to follow this story and to those who have favorited. I'd like to give special thanks to my two reviewers who took the time to review my last chapter. It's thanks to them that I'm able to continue this story. Enjoy and as always **Favorite, Follow, Review**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**The Fifth of November**

_"Remember, Remember the fifth of November, full of bloody season and plot. I see no reason, why the bloody season should ever be forgot"-V for Vendetta_

5:00pm

"Didn't you hear? The Flowrite boy. He just vanished." whispered a rather plump lady in a blue coat. Gossip. It seemed to have seeped it's way in every crevice of society now a days.

"My God. Do you think some pervert picked him up or something?" replied a tall, slim woman. Concern wasn't plastered on her face, in fact far from it, she seemed rather excited. Not much happened in the small town of Fornost, nothing ever did, so a bit of excitement never hurt anyone, could it?

"Perhaps…the kid was 16 years old, he was pretty slim, so it wouldn't take someone long, to over power him. Apparently his friends said he wasn't feeling good, so he decided to go home from some kind of party, but he never made it I guess."

"Have the police mentioned anything to anyone?"

"The Sherriff said he found the boy's hat, it was in the woods hanging by a tree branch, but there were no other clues, no foot prints and no signs of a struggle."

"That's just a bit creepy, do you think-"

Ivan Pavlov, lost interest in the conversation between the two women. He turned his attention back to his book, his violet eyes quickly skimming the pages. Since both of his parents death, he dropped out of school in order to run the family business, Brightstone Books. His friend, Fai D. Flowrite, was not only a regular customer, but a part time employee as well. He's been missing for almost two weeks now.

The book store's doors suddenly opened revealing a tall young man with messy reddish brown hair, which almost covered his eyes. He was fairly tall and had a lean, well toned body, his tight black shirt only seemed to accentuate his bodies features. He wore a worn pair of jeans coupled with black sneakers.

"Hey Sven!" hollered Ivan, "I'm over here!"

"Yo, Ivan!" said Sven. Sven quickly made his way over to the young boy, who only smiled warmly to him. Sven had always been the brotherly figure in Ivan's life, someone he could look up to. "So any news about Fai?"

"None that I've heard of. Only gossip." Ivan said , taking a quick glance at the ladies from before, "I have a feeling though that he's…gone."

"Well you don't have to be so gloom and doom about it." Sven frowned, and rather distantly said, "I'm sure, he'll turn up."

"The odds of that are very unlikely and you know it. And I'm not being all 'doom and gloom' I'm just being realistic. So what are you here for, it can't be just to cheer me up could it?"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean? And for your information I came to buy a medical book, my old one…fell apart, it was cheap."

"Oh please. I know you like the back of my hand, you probably got frustrated by all the big words (again) and threw it to the wall one too many times. Finals are just around the corner for you, things are going to get crazy."

"Whatever. Oh, and speaking of crazy, some fucking loon killed Max, my dog." Sven paused obviously hurt, "It…it was pretty bad, slit his throat and everything."

"I'm sorry Sven," Ivan lifted his hand and put it on Sven's shoulders in order to console him, "did you contact the police?"

"Yea. They said based on the foot prints they found, it was a woman in high heels. That's about as far as they got."

"Hahaha! Maybe it was Cassie!" Ivan said jokingly.

"Very funny, but Cassie likes Max, remember? Besides she was with me the entire night." Sven's grim expression quickly changed into a sly grin.

"Oh I see, both of you were, as the sailors called it, 'Friggin in the riggin'." Ivan said almost laughing.

"Yea well, I can't stay a virgin forever you know. Speaking of virgins…when are you going to-"

Sven was immediately cut off by a playful punch to the face.

"I'm 16 and I think I'd rather not face the complications after such a lewd act. Geez what do they teach you in med school?"

11:55pm

Fai Di Flowright lay unconscious on the floor of an abandoned barn just on the outskirts of town, curled up in the feeble position, and hands tied roughly behind his back. Two puncture holes were just barely visible near the nape of his neck, the dried blood forming a scab. His blond hair was messy and ruffled, caked with mud. He stirred only once, letting out a soft moan, until his eyes immediately flew open, flitting every which way. _Footsteps, I hear footsteps_. His bright blue eyes seemed to have dulled to a pale blue and was immediately filled with panic. His breath became ragged and uneven as fear gripped his heart. _God, please, not tonight, don't let her feed tonight! _The door to the abandoned barn flew open, revealing a beautiful woman. The woman had hip long, straight, raven black hair, which was brushed very neatly. Her eyes were a bright green and held a fierce glow to them. She stared down at him, like how a cat stares at a mouse. She stepped forward into the dark room. Her purple dress suit easily showing her sensual curves. She grabbed Fai by the collar and hoisted him up, with unnatural strength., so they were eye level. Surprisingly they were the same height.

"My mistress wishes to hold intercourse with you. So be a good little boy and follow me. I will cut your ropes. If you try to run I will use this," the woman flashed a knife, which glistened in the moonlight, "and I will cut the tendons in your ankle and make you crawl on your belly like a filthy worm, towards my mistress." she sneered, although her voice seemed to have a friendly tone to it, a facade. Fai only nodded grimly and allowed her to cut the ropes that restricted his hands.

_Snap! Snap!_

Fai felt the ropes snap before he heard them and he instinctively cradled each wrist, before he was immediately pushed forward. He knew that this woman had the knife just inches from his back, so he obediently followed each and every one of her commands. The walk towards his doom only took about 5 minutes, but it felt like an eternity. _Well what do you know? Your life really does flash before your eyes, _he thought grimly.

"My mistress I have brought the boy. Please take your fill and then I will start the ritual."

Fai glanced at his surroundings, it took but a moment to spot the dark shape of a cloaked figure. It's hood was up so he couldn't really see the figures face. He never could. But what he could tell was that this figure was a woman, based on the curves he saw. Her eyes also shone, bright, silver rimmed with red, a galaxy that begged you to come closer, to explore every possibility. A melodious tone suddenly filled his ears.

"Thank you, Allana, my most loyal servant." the cloaked figure slowly turned towards Fai, it's eyes resting on his own. "Come now my boy, come to me, so I may give you something, something sweet." she purred. The power in her voice alone compelled Fai to move forward. He was a mere 5 feet away from her now, her hands were held open, beckoning him like a lover. He literally threw himself over her, wrapping his arms around her neck. The figure's hands closed in and wrapped around his back like a steel trap, it was the embrace of death itself. Her mouth watering, she bared her sharp long canines over the boys neck, feeling him shudder against her. Delicately, ever so delicately she bit down, feeling the sweet, hot, rush of blood as it poured into her mouth. Fai began to feel weaker and weaker, he faintly felt his mind telling him to run, to fight, to do something, but he ignored those feelings, because this was ecstasy. His arms fell to his sides and his eye lids began to get heavier and heavier, until they finally shut the moonlight out from his vision.

The figure felt Fai sag in her arms, no doubt overcome by weakness and the pleasure associated with the feeding. She smirked, _how weak can mortals get? _She continued to feed for another ten minutes, before she let him go. Fai fell to the ground, unconscious.

"My he didn't last very long tonight did he?" She said, somewhat disappointed, "Oh well, he is my invitation ticket to the town of Fornost. Allana have you set up the pentagram?"

"Yes my lady."

"Very well place our guest in the center and begin the sacrificial ritual."

Allana only nodded and dragged Fai's limp body into the pentagram. He was in the feeble position again, but it didn't matter. Allana knelt down next to Fai and held up the knife, she chanted the unholy phrase.

"Oh my mistress, favor me now. Lord of Flies, favor me now. He who believes in you will live even though he dies, Lord of Flies favor me now. My mistress, he who meets you will never suffer eternal death. Lord of the Flies favor me now," Allana reached into her coat and pulled out a large plastic bag and dumped out the contents just beside Fai, "Now I bring you spoiled meet and reeking flesh. With my right hand I bring it."

Allana felt Fai stir slightly, only slightly. She could only grin.

"I have made a sacrifice in your favor. With my left hand, I bring it." Her left hand which clutched the knife came crashing down towards Fai. Like a curtain ending a play, the knife ended Fai Di Flowrite's life, blowing it out like a candle.

The cloaked woman could only smile. A wolf's smile.

"At last, a new power is rising, it's victory is at hand. This town will belong to me, the streets will be stained with the blood of Fornost. There will be no dawn, for men."

* * *

Ugh. Not my best work, but it will have to do. The reason for this sacrifice will be explained in later chapters. The ritual that Allana chants are made up of bits and pieces from the book Lord of the Flies and Salem's Lot none of which belong to me.


End file.
